Behind The Mask
by Falling Suicide
Summary: After the final battle with Chaos, Usagi is Cosmos and all the senshi are dead. She goes to a new dimension and finds a new love (vote for what the crossover should be)
1. Battle

Ok, ok. I know you guys are probably about to kill me for starting -another- story, but I keep getting these ideas. I'm good at starting stories, and finishing them, but nothing inbetween. Oh well. . . . .here goes.  
  
Look, IT'S NOT A BETRAYAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-this is italics-  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"No!" cried Sailor Moon, also known as Usagi Tsukino, as she watched her best friend Sailor Mars aka Raye Hino dye from a blast of Chaos' energy.   
  
-Chaos-   
  
She hated it. They had been at Juuban Central Park when Chaos had attacked them. Ami and Minako aka Mercury and Venus went first. There was no warning and they were killed in cold blood.   
  
As her last senshi fell, their star seeds swirled around her. Chaos had picked her friends off one by one until she was the only senshi left.  
  
"Why!!!" she screamed to the seemingingly dead world.  
  
A portal swirling with black and purple appeared in front of her. Out stepped a man with dark blue, almost black hair and deep blue eyes.   
  
"Miss me little Serenity?" he taunted.  
  
"Why?" she asked again, this time in a voice barely above a whisper. "Why do you take that form after I know he is dead?" she said quietly, tears falling from her face to land on the bloodstained ground beneath her.   
  
Suddenly, the man changed. Now he was about about 6'1" with black hair that went to his shoulders. His gleaming red eyes seemed to bore holes through her. He kept staring at her, the lust in his eyes apparent, but still barely visible beneath the overwhelming need for the blood of more innocent people.   
  
Where Eternal Sailor Moon had stood hours ago was now a goddess. Sailor Cosmos, Queen of the Stars. Her long silver hair trailed the ground, even while it was held up by the two identical heart shaped odangos, one on either side of her head. Her vacant silver eyes held a sorrow that shuold not have been there in an 18 year old girl. (By the way, I am changing her uniform a little bit because...well...I don't know what it actually looks like.)   
  
  
  
She had on a white body suit that was stained crimson with the blood of her senshi, her dearest friends. Her white miniskirt had a silver hem and in the front were 9 stripes of color. In the center was a silver stripe representing herself. On the right was a red stripe, representing Mars, then a yellow stripe, representing Venus, then a teal stripe representing Neptune, and finally a dark green, almost black stripe representing Pluto. To the left of the silver stripe was a blue stripe for Mercury, then a green stripe for Jupiter, then an orange stripe for Uranus, and finally a dark purple stripe for Saturn.   
  
Cosmos also held a tall, slender staff that radiated power. It was a silver color with the symbols of the 8 planets going up the front, each symbol in it's planet's respective color. At the top was a glowing crystal. It flashed different colors, from blue to red, green, yellow, orange, teal, purple, dark green/black, gold and finally silver. It was the Golden Crystal and the Ginzouishou combined to form the Unervise Crystal.  
  
The Earth had been completely destroyed by Chaos. And now, Cosmos would get her revenge.  
  
She lunged at Chaos, surprising him with the sudden attack. After the initial shock wore off, he quickly threw her off of him. He prepared an orb of dark energy crackling with purple electricity and threw at at Cosmos. But Cosmos was so wrapped up in her own grief and fury, the attack didn't even phase her.   
  
She once again lunged at Chaos, this time pure white energy covering her hands as she fought him.   
  
After hours of fighting, both off them were exhausted and out of energy. Cosmos tried to hit Chaos again, but her lack of energy made her collapse. It seemed that Chaos would get away, and everything would be wasted. Just as Chaos was about to strike the final blow and fulfill his wish of gaining the ultimate power, he was stopped by a barrier.  
  
"My senshi..." whispered Cosmos.   
  
The senshi of the solar system were indeed back to save their hime and prove their loyalty to her in one final act of selflessness before they were gone forever.   
  
Cosmos had fainted as the spirits of her senshi finished off Chaos. When she awoke, she was once again Usagi Tsukino and was sitting in a room at the Hiwakawa Shrine with all her friends.  
  
"Guys!" she yelled. "I just had the worst dream! We had the final battle with Chaos and all of you died. I almost lost and Chaos was about to finish destroying the universe and then your souls came and saved me!" she said all in one breath.  
  
"Koneko..." Haruka said sadly, "it wasn't a dream."   
  
"What are you talking about, obviously it was, I mean -" she got cut off by Ami.  
  
"No Usa-chan, we just wanted to say our final goodbyes. We can't come back now because our starseeds are needed to gaurd the Galaxy Cauldron to make sure Chaos does not come back."  
  
"But -" Usagi started before she got cut of again.  
  
"Odango, we don't have long. I'm going to ..." Rei couldn't finish her sentence and embraced Usagi in a teary hug. The others soon followed her example.  
  
"Momma, I know I wasn't always the best daughter, but I really did love you, even if I didn't show it that much." Chibi-Usa said, still crying.  
  
Usagi couldn't say anything, she was too overwhelmed by the knowledge that this would be the last time she would ever see any of them.  
  
"And I know I've been kind fo mean sometimes, but you always were my best friend Odango." Rei said next. As she was talking, a red light flew from her to Usagi as She slowly started to fade away like Chibi-Usa had just done.  
  
"Usa-chan, you helped me see how important friends were and got me out of my books, for a couple hours at least, and I could never had a better friend." Ami said as a blue ball of light floated towards Usagi as she too faded away.   
  
"Usagi-chan, I'm going to miss you so much. You were a much better friend than you were a cook." Makoto said, trying unsuccesfully to lighten the mood before a green ball of light flew to Usagi and Makoto faded into nothingness.  
  
"Usagi-chan, I'll never forget all the fun times we shared. You know, during the Silver Millenium, we really were cousins." Minako said, sniffing as a yellow ball of light floated to Usagi and then she was gone too.  
  
"Koneko," Haruka said softly. "I'll never forget you. I want you to have my Space Sword. And if any boys come after you, know I'm always watching." she finished with a strained laugh as an orange ball of light floated towards Usagi before Haruka moved towards Michiru and faded away.  
  
"Usagi-chan, I don't really know what to say. Just, always be yourself and never let anyone change that glowing heart of yours. I want you to have my Mirror to remember me by." Michiru said, handing Usagi her Neptune Mirror which was enveloped in a teal colored light as she too faded away.   
  
"Usa-momma, you were the first one to trust me, after Chibi-Usa, and you saved me so many times even whne I almost destroyed everyone. I hope I'll always be with you in memory." Hotaru said as she handed Usagi her Glaive which was glowing with a deep purple color. Then she agve Usagi one last hug while she faded away.  
  
"Hime, you showed me how much friendship is worth. You are now the new gaurdian of the Time Gates. Find a new place to go and try to be happy." Setsuna said as the Time Staff enveloped with a deep green light flew towards Usagi and she too faded away.  
  
Usagi sank to her knees as the image of the Hiwakawa Temple dissolved around her and she was floating in an endless abyss of nothing.   
  
"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Usagi cried one last time with sobs racking her body. It was a cry of the utmost sorrow, that only one who had lost everything was capable of. Usagi was slowly dropped to the grounds of the Time Gates where she wallked into one of the portals, unknowing of th adventures that would await her there.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There, done. Okay, there's a couple things I need to say.  
  
1) Mamoru was not there because Chaos had crushed his star seed, so he wasn't able to come back and say goodbye.  
  
2) What crossover do you guys want? I might be able to do this story a couple times, each time with a different crossover. 


	2. New Home

This is now going to be a Yu-Yu-Hakasho crossover. i hope I haven't lost an readers with this decision, but maybe after I completete the YYH version, I will do the story with other crossovers (with an altered plot)  
  
Confusedsoul, thank you so much for the confidence and inspiration. You should be a motivational speaker.   
  
The Polls were as follows:  
  
Yugi-Oh : 3 votes   
  
Yu Yu Hakasho : 7 votes : this won  
  
Dragon Ball Z : 2 votes : possibly after this story is done  
  
Card Captor Sakura : 2 votes : I'm sorry, but I really don't know enough about this show to do a decent crossover  
  
Harry Potter : 5 votes (1 of them during the marauder's time) : Possibly after this story, but serena, I really like your idea of the mwpp time  
  
Gundam Wing : 1 vote : Maybe after this story  
  
Witch Hunter Robin : 1 vote : I really don't know enough about this show either  
  
X/19 : 1 vote : I've never even heard of it   
  
InuYasha : 4 votes : maybe after : unspoiled rini, that was a great idea, but Cosmos completely destroyed Chaos and now has a little bit of evil in herself (because good cannot exist without evil)  
  
Ruroni Kenshin : 3 votes : maybe after : Sailor Sweetie, your idea was great. I seriously considered going against the polls for it.  
  
Fushigi Yuugi : 2 votes : maybe after  
  
Revolutionary Girl Utena : 1 vote : I dont know anthing about this show.  
  
Fruits Basket : 2 votes : I don't know anything about this either  
  
Weiss Kreuz : 2 votes : I don't know anything about this either ...... -.-*  
  
Batman : 1 vote : possibly a Batman Beyond after this  
  
Lord of the Rings : 1 vote  
  
Legend of Zelda : 1 vote : don't know about this  
  
X-Men Evolution : 1 vote : possibly after this  
  
Note I said possibly because I may not do anything about this story after the YYH, but I have high expectations for it.   
  
Also, I will try not to make Usagi OOC, but remember that she now has a dark side (you know the good bad balance thing).  
  
Also, I don't know what age Usagi really is when the senshi fight Chaos, but I'll just make her almost 17, that seems about right.  
  
So the ages are :  
  
Usagi - we know she's old, but she is 16, 17 in like 4 months in this reincarnarntion  
  
Yususke - 17  
  
Kuwabara - 17  
  
Kurama - old...... but he's 17 in this reincarnation, or whatever you want to call it  
  
Hiei - old...... but he looks 17 too, and he's normal height  
  
Yuske's mom (who's name will be Sarah) - 32, yeah she had Yusuke when she was like 17  
  
Keiko - 16, 17 in like 1 month  
  
Boton - who knows, but looks 17  
  
Koenma - old...... but he looks 3 now!!! not 2!!!!! yay!!!!!!!  
  
Shiziru (sp?) - 23  
  
Genkai -ooooooold, looks.........old   
  
Yukina - same as Hiei, cause they're twins, right?  
  
Anyone else you can think of that I missed, please tell me.  
  
On with the story:  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Goodbye..." Usagi heard the echos all around her, coming from the walls and the floors and the cieling of the room. It was a plain blinding white, marred only by shadows of people who weren't there.   
  
"Goodbye....." she heard one last time before she jolted awake.  
  
Usagi looked around and found herself to be on a train. She looked out the window and saw people walking through the station with bags in their hands.   
  
There were only three people left on the train now, not including herself, and an attendant. An old balding man who looked in his mid-forties with salt and pepper hair and round spectacles falling off his hooked nose was being woken up the attendant. She had on a blue uniform with her bleached blond hair in a lose bun and a small cap about to fall of her head. In the seat next to her, a woman who looked to be in her early thirties with brown shoulder length hair was searching for something while a four year old who looked exactly like her looked on whining for his toy.   
  
She looked down at herself. She had on a pair of dark blue jeans with yellow lace at the very edge of the slight flare and plain black sneakers. She had on a black t-shirt with a cresent moon and star design in yellow on the bottom of it. On the back of the shirt it said "Take Another Look" in jagged yellow letters. She also had on a black hoodie with a large yellow star on the back. her hair was in the normal odangos, except they were heart shaped now and the streamers were wrapped around them under her hoodie like Kakyuu-hime's had been (I think, but I never actually saw her).   
  
Next to her on the seat next to the window was a small leather backpack. Looking inside, she found her train tickets, a laptop, half a snicker's bar, a small black leather wallet, and a what looked like a journal. Slowly, she put the things back inside the plane and got off the plane.  
  
As she was wondering what she was supposed to do here, she saw a woman with thin shoulder length brown hair arguing with a teenager who had black hair greased back to look like a helmet.   
  
"Yusuke!" she yelled, "You are not leaving until she gets here! This is your sister!"  
  
"No she's not! She's my half-sister. We never even met her!" the boy yelled back. They were starting to cause a scene, but neither of them seemed to care.  
  
"Yes you did! remember when you were little, you met her and your father once?"  
  
The woman turned around, still holding onto the boy's arm like he was going to run away. (oh and people, she is sober for once) She turned around and glared at the boy and he held up a sign with.......... her name on it.  
  
She blinked and looked again. Sure enough, the sign the boy was holding said "Usagi Tsukino" in big bright letters. As she slowly made her way over to the pair, she was wondering who they could be. From what she gathered, the boy was her half-brother. The woman said they met once when he met his father which would have meant, they had most likely had the same father. Usagi tried hard to remember the two, or anything about possibly meeting them before.  
  
**FlashBack**  
  
"Usagi," her father said "today we're going to meet your half-brother."  
  
"Half-brother?" she said. Usagi had had short blond hair then, when she was five, and it was just long enough to put in odangos, though the streamers were barely two inches long. She had on a pink tanktop with a small white bunny on the front and knee-length denim skirt with little punk roses embroidered onto it. "I thought Shingo was my brother?" she said, confused.  
  
"Of course he is Usagi, but you have a half-brother. I'm his daddy, but he has a different mommy." her father tried to explain to her. He sent a pleading glance at his wife, but she just looked away, tight-lipped with a scowl on her face.  
  
"Oh," Usagi said. She sort of understood.   
  
She then ran over to her mother. "Mommy, are coming too?" she asked.   
  
Her mother's scowl immediatly softened. After all, it wasn't Usagi's fault. "No sweetie. Remember when daddy said he had a different mommy? Well, I need to stay home and take care of Shingo and he needs to stay with his mommy, so I don't think I'll be going." Her mother explained patiently.  
  
"Oh, ok." Usagi said as she skipped out the door. When she got to the car, she looked back and saw her father slowly walking down the front steps. "Hurry up Daddy!" she yelled.  
  
Once they got in the car, they put their seatbelts on and pulled out of teh drive-way. "Usagi, we're goingot meet your half-brother and his mom at the park, okay? His name is Yusuke, and his mom's name is Sarah, but you call her Ms. Yurameshi." "Okay!" she chirped back. Her father sighed softly, looking at his daughter. She was less than a year younger than his son, who was almost 6 now. The Childcare Services had jsut gotten in touch with him. He hadn't even knwon he had a son, and now he was going to meet him for the first time.  
  
About five minutes later, they got to the park. "Daddy, is something wrong?" Usagi asked. Sh enoticed her father had been really quiet during the ride, and he usually always talked to her about stuff when they were going to the park. "Of course not Usagi." he said as he lifted her out of the car after helping her get her seatbelt off.   
  
He held her hand as they wlked over to sit at the fountain. "Daddy, can I go play on the swings?" she asked. "Go ahead Usagi." he answered back.  
  
Usagi was one of the few kids over at th swings today. Most of the kids were in line to try out the new slide the park had gotten last weekend. She hopped on a swing and started to swing her legs back and forth to get the swing moving. She had learned how to do this by watching the older kids and was very proud of herself. She say a woman with very short brown hair and a little boy with black hair walking over to her father. She jumped off the swing and ran over to meet them. (by the way, Yusuke isn't a punk yet. He turned into one because his mom started drinking, which was shortly aftter seeing what a 'perfect little girl' the man she loved had with another woman....)  
  
When she got back over to her father, those two people were already there. "Usagi," her father said after he noticed her coming back "This is your half-brother I told you about and his mom. Say hello." "Hi Ms. Yurameshi, hi Yusuke." She said giving a small curtsie like she saw ladies do in the movies. Sarah smiled and put her hand over her mouth as Usagi almost tripped but managed to get back up, keeping an air of grace about her, which was pretty hard to do for a five year old. "Watashi wa Tsukino Usagi." she said. "Hello Usagi." Sarah said back. "Hi" Yusuke said too.  
  
The two children soon ran off to play while their parents talked.  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
Usagi noticed she was smiling slightly at the memory and quickly got rid of the smile. She did not want to think of her family right now. They were dead. Chaos had found their real identities and killed them right before he attacked her friends at the park. The newspaper from neiboring towns had called it a gas leak that destroyed almost all of Juuban district, but she knew the truth. She shook her head to clear the thoughts.  
  
As she walked up to them, she gave a small nod. "Hello Yusuke, Sarah." They turned around quickly and saw Usagi. "Usagi, is that you?" Sarah asked. "Yes." she replied in monotone. "Oh Usagi, I'm so sorry about what happened to your parents. You were lucky you managed to get out of there alive." she said as she enveloped Usagi in a big hug. Usagi stiffened slightly, but relaxed at the comforting contact. Obviously, Sarah had been nice enough to take Usagi in. She was still a minor and couldn't live on her own. If she wanted to stay on earth that is. She lightly touched her side, which was still bandaged. It was from Chaos' sword and she couldn't heal it on her own because of all th darkness and hate the wound was filled with.  
  
"Well, come on then." Sarah said as they started walking down the street. "Usagi dear, don't mind the house, it's a little bit messy right now. You'll be sharing a room with Yusuke," "What!" Yusuke yelled when he heard that. "Well," Sarah started, "obviously, we don't have any other rooms in the house she can sleep in." "So! Have her sleep in the living room for all I care! I'm not sharing a room with a girl." He said the word girl like it was a curse or something.  
  
**Yusuke's POV**  
  
What the hell. I can't share a room with her, especially with Botan always popping in and out through her stupid portals. We have to have meetings there too. (for the spirit detecitive team) Plus, she'll probably have all her stupid make-up and other girl things all over the room. I AM NOT HAVING FLOWERS AND SHIT ALL OVER THE ROOM!!!!!  
  
Why didn't she take her hood off, it's not that cold. He looked down at his own bare arms in his green t-shirt, and then at his mom in the brown tank-top. She's wearing a sweater and its 80 degrees out! What the hell is wrong with her?   
  
What the hell?! I could have sworn I just saw her eyes glow silver, but doesn't Usagi have blue eyes? And how the hell can they glow?!   
  
Fuck this, first my mom is sober, now I have a roomate, and I'm imagining things. I have a headache.  
  
**End Yusuke's POV**  
  
"We're here!" Sarah said enthusiasticaly. 'It's been a 20 minute walk in the sun on an 80 degree day and she hasn't even taken off the hood of her sweater!' Yusuke thought idly as he wiped a bead of sweat off his forhead.   
  
Just after Usagi walked through the door with Sarah, Boton jumped out of th bushes.   
  
"Yusuke, where were you? We had a meeting but we couldn't find you anywhere. Wh-" Yusuke cut Boton off. "I had to go to the train station with my mom. Apparently, my half-sister is going to be living with us. And she has to share a room with me." "Oh, well, come over to Kurama's house and I'll fill you in." "Sure, I'll be there in a minute."   
  
He walked in the door and yelled to Sarah. "Mom, I have to go to my friend's house. I'll be back in a few hours." he yelled as he started to walk out the door. "Oh good, you can introduce Usagi to your friends." Sarah called back. "But!" Yusuke started. "No, your going to be nice and help her makes friends here. Do you understand me?" "But-" Yusuke started again, but his mom cut him off with one of those glares where her head gets all big with the firey background and stuff (you know, anime style? ^-^). "Okay" Yusuke said, mumbling things under his breath.   
  
He went into his room 'Which is her's now too' he though angrily, and was about to get her when she finally took off her sweater. He was amazed, to say the least. (remember people, he is her half-brother.... for what I'm sure some of you are thinking, he's not thinking about her in that way) She had large silver eyes that looked like Kurama's when he was in Youko form. Much knowledge and sorrow and pain was trapped behind them. Her silver hair dragged on the floor for about 4 inches, even though it was held up in heart shaped odangos. Her black t-shirt accentuated her skin, which looked like moonbeams. Her arms were littered with faint scars, barely noticable, but still there and it looked like she had done some fighting. 'Not like me though' he though, thinking of the many scars that littered his body from battles.   
  
She turned around and saw him standing there. "Yes?" she asked. "Umm, Mom wants me to take you to meet some of my friends." "Okay" Usagi answered as she pulled her hoodie back on. 'I swear I won't make any friends this time. I'll only get them hurt.' she vowed silently to herself.   
  
"So Usagi, how have things been for you?" Yusuke asked, uncomfortable with the silence. "Apart from my family and friends being killed and my home gone, I'm fine. You?" She answered with a slight edge to her voice. 'Shit, wrong thing to say.' "Umm..." "Exactly," she said. "Please lead the way, I would prefer not to be hit by a car." Only then did Yusuke notice they had stopped in th middle of an intersection. "Fine, be rude like that!" Yusuke yelled as they started walking back to the sidewalk. "I will." Usagi said. She somehow got some satisfaction out of annoying Yusuke.  
  
By the time they got to Kurama's house, Yusuke was fuming from Usagi's little comments along the way. He walked into the room, without even bothering to knock. "Why Yusuke, you finally made it!" Botan shouted. Yusuke just scowled and sat on Kurama's futon. "Yusuke, you're not going to introduce me?" came a lilting, mocking voice from th door. A girl was standing there, but they couldn't see any of her features. Yusuke just scowled more and turned around.  
  
"Oh, you must be Usagi!" chirped Botan. "Pleasure to meet you. I'm Botan, and this is Hiei, Kurama (I'm not bothering to use Shuichi, his name is just Kurama, or Youko if I feel like getting into that later), Kuwabara, Shiziru, and Keiko (They know about the spirit detecitives and stuff from the Dark Tournament)." "Everyone, this is Usagi, Yusuke's half-sister (and from now on, I'll jsut say sister)" Botan said in one breath and about ten seconds.   
  
"Pleased to meet you Usagi." Kurama said. "I think I'm in love..." Kuwabara started before he remembered about Yukina. Hiei didn't say anything. Shiziru was too busy hitting Kuwabara on the head to say anything. "Hi, I'm Keiko. Yusuke never mentioned you before." Keioko said as she stuck her hand and they shook hands.   
  
"We didn't really know eachother, we only met once. We had the same father, but my family died and Sarah was nice enough to take me in." Usagi explained. "I'm so sorry. I'm Yusuke's girlfriend. Don't mind Yusuke, he can be rude sometimes." "Oh I haven't been paying him any attention at all." Usagi said airily.  
  
Meanwhile, while everyone was ignoring and forgetting about Yusuke, he kept getting redder and redder. Finally he shouted "DID YOU FORGET ABOUT ME OR SOMETHING!" "Of course we did." Usagi said with a small laugh. He was about to jump at her for the fourth time that day when Kurama and Kuwabara held him back. Everyone started laughing at the sight.  
  
"Usagi, why don't you take your sweatshirt off?" Kurama asked/offered. "You must be getting hot." "No, I'm fine. Thanks anyways." Usagi said.   
  
"What, afraid to take your sweatshirt off?" Yusuke taunted, trying to get even (as if). Usagi just turned around and ignored him. 'Hmm... that's the only thing I know that ticks her off.' Yusuke thought.   
  
After everyone knew all about eachother, basically, Usagi learned about them and they learned almost nothing about her because of her roundabout answers, Botan called Yusuke into the kitchen.   
  
"Yusuke, what we were discussing earlier was that a hole has been made in the barrier. Almost all the demons from Makai have heard of the Spirit Detective team, so there will most likely be demons searching for you. You have to be extra careful where ever you go. You also have to look out for your friends and your family. That includes your mom, Usagi, and Keiko." Botan exlpained in hushed tones.   
  
"Right. Is that all?" Yusuke asked, finally being serious. "Yes, that's all." Botan said as she started walking back to Kurama's room where the rest of the group was.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Right, well, that's all for now.   
  
Thanx to all my reviewers:  
  
Bunny Aino  
  
serena  
  
AngelDust159   
  
clueless97  
  
koldy  
  
Confusedsoul  
  
Haven Bloodcrow  
  
Mae  
  
mary  
  
wyldecol  
  
Lil' Raven  
  
JoWashington  
  
Serenity Komoshiro  
  
snoggitz  
  
sailorsunandchildofthesun  
  
Lord Nagash Fear  
  
unspoiled rini  
  
pern  
  
kimeno-pebols  
  
Eo  
  
Chibi-Midnight-Sakai  
  
1) Voting for couples is now open. It can't be with Yusuke because they're related and that would just be wrong. 


	3. Memories Resurface

Okay, third chapter. Also, I will be trying to get a new chapter for this story out every Saturday. It should be up by 5am on Sunday morning, which I still consider a Saturday. Anyways. I'm going to try to get a regular posting routine for all my stories.  
  
Thanx to :  
  
Mayumi - 8805  
  
unspoiled rini  
  
Darktenshi23  
  
bunyy&thefox  
  
tala ice  
  
Alfonso-The-Dragon-Of-Mercury  
  
Serenity Komoshiro~by the way, I did read your fic, it's great  
  
Miranda  
  
koldy  
  
liza  
  
Mae  
  
Eo  
  
kairinu  
  
Kuro  
  
DaughterofDeath~I read your fics too  
  
clueless97  
  
Sailor Star Light~This is slightly AU, but not much else will change. I'll try to find time to repost so she was on a train instead of a plane, k?  
  
Hikari Kage Shi  
  
Rose  
  
Aeden Hale  
  
IMPORTANT: Usagi does not have to be henshined to use minor senshi powers. For their actual attacks, she does, but small things, like sparks or starting a fire or little squirts of water, etc. she doesn't.  
  
Anyways, on to the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yusuke walked back into the room and sat down on the couch. He was trying to mask his emotions, but Usagi had enough experience to tell that his cheerfulness from earlier was gone.  
  
"So, Usagi, I guess we can head back to .... our house now." 'It sounds so wierd saying 'our house'' Yusuke thought. "Ok." Usagi said, trailing behind him.  
  
**Back At The House**  
  
Usagi went to their bedroom as soon as they got back. She felt around for a minute, searching for the dimension rip that was the opening of her subspace pocket. Slowly, she began to pull all her old things out of it. In her room, there was an extra twin bed, that looked like it had once been a fold-up bed for guests. There was also a dresser, a nightstand, a lamp, and a shelf, all in mahogany wood. The shelf had been put up right above the bed. If you were laying on your back in th bed, the bed was against a wall at the right and the nightstand was to the left. The dresser was also against the right wall. The nightstand was about the same height as the bed and had a flat top, one drawer with a lock, and a shelf-like opening at the bottom. The lamp was a deep red color, with a white shade and was sitting on top of the nightstand. The shade had what looked like little red flames dancing across the bottom inch, and red beads hanging an inch off the bottom, and it had red stars at the top. There was a plug behind the nightstand. The dresser had 2 rows of two narrow drawers at the tops. Then it had 4 longer, wider drawers at the bottom. There was a window in the middle of the room , and the door was at the left side of the room, on the wall opposite the window.  
  
The first thing she grabbed was a group of picture frames, an old shoebox full of photos, and an empty photo album. She looked at the album sadly. It had been a gift from Setsuna for her 16th birthday. It was a beautiful leather covered book, with precious gems, one for each of the senshi, forming the shape of a cresent moon on it. Engraved at the top were the words 'A Picture's Worth a Thoussand Words' and at the bottom, it said 'Take A Picture, It'll Last Longer'. Well, first things first. She took the valuable gems off th cover and set them aside for now. Instead, she took out the jewels that had once been on the senshi's tiaras. She laid them out in the same design the gems had been in. Then, she used a small spark of fire to 'melt' each one into the leather covering. The picture frames, she discovered, had been a gift from Shingo. He had bought a "Limited Edition Sailor Senshi Picture Frame Set." 'How fitting.....' she thought detachedly. There were 14 in all, one for Sailor Moon, Chibi-Moon, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, Saturn, Star Healer, Star Fighter, Star Maker, and Tuxedo Kamen. Each picture frame was split vertically, in the middle, so it could hold two pictures. For the senshi (not including the stralights) the background was in their respective colors. On The top was them in their senshi form. On the bottom was their names (ie. Mercury, Mars, Moon, etc.), and on the left was them in their super forms, and at the right was them in their eternal forms. It really was a nice set. 'Shingo must have saved his allowance for weeks' Usagi thought, remembering how Chaos had killed him only a week before his own birthday (let's pretend). For the Starlights, the background was gray with gold shooting stars going across. At the bottom was their names, at the left, was a picture of them, and at the right was their winged microphones. For Tuxedo Kamen, the background was gold, and there was a picture of him at the left, and a red rose at the right. Then, there was one last frame. It was larger than teh rest and was a bright silver, with an amythest tint almost. It had roses engraved along the edges, and all the planetary symbols, and a cresent moon, engraved into it. 'It must have been something from teh Silver Millenium' Usagi thought, 'It looks way too expensive to have been mine from Earth.'   
  
She took out all the pictures and dumped them on her bed. To put in the large silver frame, she found a picture of all her friends, dehenshined of course. It looked like she could just jump into the picture, because they were all having so much fun. She saw herself, hugging Mamoru's waist with one arm, and he had his arm around her. Chibi-Usa was in front of them with Mamoru's other arm on her shoulder. She was holding Chibi-Chibi up. Hotaru was on th other side of Chibi-Usa, with Michuru and Haruka behind her, each of them with an arm on her shoulder. Next to them was Setsuna. Kakyuu-hime was also there, right next to Setsuna. On her other side was Minako, flashing her famous V-sign. Rei was next to her, sticking her tongue out at Usagi. Ami was blushing because Taiki had his arm around her. Makoto was leaning back, laughing at the whole scene, and Yaten was next to her. Seiya was way off to the side, pouting because Mamoru was back from America. Looking at the group, Usagi almost started crying, because she knew she would never be able to make such deep bonds with friends ever again. "My senshi....." she whispered, trying to hold the tears. She knew they would want her to be happy again and get on with her life. In the set from Shingo, she put a picture of the senshion one side, and a picture f them dehenshined on the other side. The rest of the pictures, which were when they were senshi, civilians, in their princess/prince forms, even a few small paintings from th Silver Millenium, she putinto the photo album. She put the silver frame on her nightstand, the photo album in the drawer, and arranged the rest of the pictures on top of the dresser.   
  
After that, she got out all her clothes and put them away in the right drawers. She also saved the top two drawers to put stuff in. In the locking drawer on her nightstand, she put the senshi's henshin sticks, and one of Mamo-chan's roses. She took out a small electric alarm clock/clock/radio and put it on the nightstand. The key to the drawer had been pushed under the bed, and she took it out and put it on her keyring, which also had a key to her new home, Chibi-Usa's miniature time key, and Setsuna's key to the Time Gates (shrunken down). She was about to fix the bed, but stopped when she saw her old pink comforter with rabbits on it. It just wasn't her anymore. Come to think of it, a lot of my clothes aren't me anymore either, I think I'll go shopping. Usagi's credit card had an unlimited amount of money on it. Must have something to do with the fact that she got it from the future. It had all her money on it. From the Silver Millenium, to what was supposed to be th Crystal Millenium, a bank account collected a lot of interest. Let's think. Millions of dollars, collecting interest for almost a 6,000 years was a lot of money.  
  
As she walked out of her room, she saw the news was on. "And yesterday, in the freak accident in Juuban District, the worldwide singing sensation, the Starlights were killed. Apparently, they knew something like this would happen, for they left a video and a note for their manager. The note, which enclosed another note, told their manager that if for some reason they did not come back from their visit with anonamous friends in Juuban, he should air teh tape and have the note delivered to an addres in Juuban. The address, however was destroyed, and though oficials have been trying to unseal th envelope for hours on end, noone has managed. We are currently trying to find out who the letter was meant for, but our attemps have been- hold on a minute, this just in, we have found who teh note belongs to. We shall keep their name off air, but if the person who lived at 117 Sakura Lane would come to th tv station, I'm sure it is this person. Anyways, the video has not been watched yet, and should be watched in the presence of the note-reciever. So until they come here, I'm Wayne Dolano (lame name, can't think of anything) for chanel 5 news." Usagi stared at the television in shock.  
  
"Hey Usagi, isn't that your old house?" Sarah questioned. "I wonder what the Starlights would have had to say to you? You didn't happen to know them, did you?" Sarah continued talking, but Usagi tuned it out. 'I thought I left all the senshi business behind. Why did this just come up now, why not before?' Usagi thought before she remebered that for earth, it had only been 1 day, not 5 like she had seen while trygin to rebuild parts of Juuban. "Why don't I get Yusuke to take you down to the station?" Sarah questioned. Usagi, who was still in a state of shock, called Yusuke. "Yusuke, take Usagi down to the tv station, would you?" Sarah said, as Yusuke came in, grumbling again. Usagi still hadn't said anything, and was staring to turn blue, seeing as she apparently forgot how to breath. "Usagi!!!" Yusuke yelled for the umpteenth time. "Come on."   
  
As they started walkign through the park, Yusuke asked "So Usagi, how did you know the Starlights anyways?" "Very close, very old friends." she replied, the effects of shock wearing off. "Oh." Yusuke said when she didn't elaborate. "Well, here it is." he said. They walked in, and teh security gaurd stopped them. "What do you think you're doing? This is a restricted area. You can't be in here." "Yes we can. I'm Tsukino, Usagi. I'm the one who used to live at 117 Sakura Lane. The Starlights left something for me." "Oh really, well that's funny. You're the sixth person who used to live at 117 Sakura Lane. Let me see some id." Usagi handed him her learners permit from driver's ed., which doubled as her id. "Oh, come right this way, please." he said as he led the two of them down the hall and into an office. The Starlight's manager and the news crew will be here in a minute." "No news crew please, one person at most." Usagi stopped him and said in a regal voice. As soon asthe gaurd left the room, Yusuke said "What the hell was that?" "What was what?" Usagi asked back. "That, that, that way of talking, that just made the gaurd listen to you!" 'The way of talking that made you sound older than Youko.' Usagi just shrugged.   
  
After a few minutes, two people came into the room. "Usagi-san, how nice it is to see you again. Do you know what any of this is about?" the manager asked Usagi. "You know him?" Yusuke asked incredulously. "Sort of, and yes." Usagi answered both questions at the same time.   
  
*Ahem* the newsman coughed to get their attention. "Well, let's get around to thet letter, and the video." he said. Suddenly, he got pushed out of the room by Usagi.   
  
"Anyways, the Starlights wanted mne to give you this letter. They said that if they didn't come back from the visit, Kakyuu would come get the letter and video, and if she didn't, then it was to go to you." the manager said as he gave Usagi the etter. "The only problem is that noone has been able to open it...." He trailed off as he saw her open it. She slowly began reading, and tears filled her eyes, overflowing and spillign to the floor. Yusuke looked on, wondering why she was crying. Even though she bothered him, he could tell there was more to her and he had a sort of grudging respect for her and wondered what woudl make her cry like this. As he watched, he coudl have sworn he saw her tears turn to crystals, but then they dissapeared before they hit the floor, just like Yukina. 'Strange, I must be imagining things.' he thought.  
  
**Usagi's POV**  
  
I miss them so much. Why couldn't they have lived?   
  
Dear Usagi,  
  
If you are reading this, then that probably means we're probably dead. We jsut wanted to say, we're sorry we failed to protect Kakyuu-hime, but at least we protected you. We have seen Chaos coming upon your planet for a few weeks now, and I'm sure the other senshi have sensed it too. We're leaving you the deed to our mansion. we fogured you could use it. All of the senshi's things were transported there by Kakyuu. We all knew we probably wouldn't make it. You're Cosmos now, huh. That's a big responsibility. In case you haven't noticed yet, we all pitche din and got a really neat laptop. It's super personalized, just for you. The inners and outers left you an e-amil. It basically says the same thing as this letter. By the way, ask our manager for our last concert outfits. They're in a box, as well as something else you might want. Didn't want people getting to suspiciuos, so we put it in the box with our microphones and henshin sticks. There is also a cd. It's just a soundtrack, but we figured you could put words to it. You have a great voice, and you always coudl help with our lyrics. Anyways, watch the video too. There's nothing that can't be seen by someone other than teh senshi, just incase they aired it or something. Ja ne Usa-chan.  
  
~Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten  
  
**End Usagi's POV**  
  
Usagi crumpled up the letter. "Can I have the box with their last concert outfits, they left something there for me." she said to the manager. "Sure, hang on. It's right in my car." The manager left to get the box. "Usagi?" Yusuke questioned, feeling like he was missing something. "What?" she asked, wiping her eyes, even as more tears came out. "How did you knwo the Starlights?" he asked again. "We were very close frinds, all of us. Actually, Seiya used to have a crush on me." she gave a bitter laugh, "But they all died because of me." Yusuke was wondering what she could have meant. Just then, the manager came bustling back in, with a big box. "Here it sis. Now about that movie-" "I'll take it with me." Usagi said. "Okay. Well, at least let me give you two a ride home. That box is heavy." the manager said.   
  
Once they got in and put their seatbelts on, they started going. Yuksuke told the man where to go, and then there was a tense silence in he car. "Usagi, I'm sorry about your loss. I know how close all of your friends were." the man gave a small laugh. "I couldn't believe when Seiya blew off that interview just to try to beat up your boyfriend at th airport when he was coming back from America. The funniest thing is, they went out to talk during lunch just the week before." At this, Usagi even gave a small giggle. Yusuke was totally lost by this point and just stayed quiet. 'Figures some manager guy knows her better than I do and she's my sister.' he thought.   
  
Once again, they got back to the house. This time, both Usagi and Yusuke went into their room. Usagi went over to her bed and sat down. Opening the box, first she took out the video she had put on top and set it aside on the bed. Then, she took out the three concert outfits and laid them out to look at them. She folded them back up and put them in one of her dresser drawers. Beneath that was naother box. Taking it out, she put the big box on the floor. The whole time, Yusuke was watching curiously. Unlocking her nightstand drawer, she opened it. Yusuke, howevr, couldn't see inside. inside the box was a rose from each of them, which she carefully placed in the drawer. Next were their henshin sticks and their winged microphones. They had also gathered all of teh senshi's communicaters, and Mercury's computer which she had lent to Taiki. She put these in the drawer too. Then, was the deed to their mansion/house and the soundtrack they said they had made. She put the deed away and took out her laptop.   
  
They must have spent a fortune on this, she thought. The outside was silver with an eight-pointed star on it. It also said her name across the bottom, in Lunarian. Opening it up, she saw the senshi's symbols lined up around the screen. They keyboard and all the writing on the it was in Lunarian so only she could read it. She started it up. As it turned on, she heard a sound from the open box next to her. Looking inside, she found her own computer and headset. The headset had a microphone and earbud and wings, just like the Starlights had. Except hers had silver wings to match her laptop and it had a small button on it that made a visor come up like Mercury's earing visor. The mini-computer was like Mercury's, except this one was silver adn had an eight-pointed star on top. The inside was completely Lunarian. As soon as she picked it up, it opened and a message popped up. This mini-comp is made for Cosmos. Cosmos, the headset/visor, mini-comp, and laptop are all connected. It said in Lunarian. She picked up the headset and put it on, but kept the visor off, and decided to put the mini-comp away for now. She put it in th top drawer of her dresser, which she had left empty. Turning around and going back to the bed, she sat down and started fiddling with the laptop. The desktop had a picture of the palace on the Moon Kingdom. Suddenly, a rabbit popped up from the bottom of th screen and said "You have mail Cosmos" in Lunarian. She clicked on the rabbit and her mail came up.   
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, well that's it for now. My computer is acting really stupid, so I gotta post this before it delets it. Remember, review!!!!  
  
Poll results for pairing:  
  
Touya - 1  
  
Shishi - 1  
  
Hiei - 5  
  
Youko - 4  
  
Kurama - 7 


	4. Letters

Okay, I'm starting the next chapter now. Even though I still have to wash the dishes, sweep the kitchen floor, clean up the mess from dinner, clean my room, organize my desk and everything else within 10 miles of me, and do my homework that I've put off for 10 days that I was supposed to do during April Vacation. But, for my readers, I'll start it now and maybe you'll get two chapters this week. Oh yeah, I have to work on my other stories too. Darn. Too many things to do. @_@  
  
Thanx to my reviewers:  
  
kimeno-pebols  
  
Haven Bloodcrow  
  
unspoiled rini  
  
  
  
The poll results so far now :  
  
  
  
Touya - 1  
  
Shishi - 1  
  
Hiei- 5  
  
Youko- 5  
  
Kurama - 8  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'How the hell did she get that?' Yusuke thought to himself. She hadn't noticed him in the room yet. She was too wrapped up in her new laptop. Yusuke was wraped up in it too for that matter. 'What the fuck is that thing.' He saw the obviously expensive laptop, and the smaller computer, and the headset she was wearing. He also heard it speaking in a strange language. He saw a rabbit pop up on the screen. She clicked on it and her mail popped up. It was written in English. 'Finally, something I can understand.' he thought.  
  
As Usagi clicked on the rabbit, her mail came up. It was written in English. She clicked on the first letter. It was from Rei.  
  
Odango,  
  
If you start crying while you're reading this, well, I'll have to say it's okay this one time. But if I ever hear you're crying over some stupid little thing again, I'll come down there and hit you over the head myself! Well, as you probably already know, we can't be reborn. We have to gaurd the galaxy cauldron to make sure Chaos isn't realeased. So, now you're probably Cosmos. I thought I saw Chaos coming for almost a year, but I didn't believe it so I never said anything. I'm so sorry I didn't say anything! If I did, we woudl have been able to prepare, and we would all be alive now. I know Chaos will be coming in the next week, and I just wanted to say, thanks for everthing.   
  
~Rei  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"You know, too many chores can be bad for you!" a bubbly 14 year-old Usagi said to Rei. Rei looked over at her, surprised because no one ever bothered to talk to her. "Well," Rei replied, "That must mean you're in perfect shape!" The two girls started giggling together.  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
Slowly, tears started dripping from Usagi's eyes for the second time that day. She quickly wiped them away. 'I have to be strong and go on for my friends... for my senshi.' Usagi thought.  
  
The next letter was from Ami.  
  
Dear Usa-chan,  
  
Seeing as Rei probably explained some things to you in her letter, I won't go into a lecture. Anyways, Usagi, you have to promise us that you will move on with your life. You're a great friend Usa-chan, and you always tried to help others have fun before you let yourself have a good time. We all know you're smarter than you let on. Don't keep it to yourself, show the world what you can do. I'll always be with you in spirit Usa-chan.  
  
~Ami  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"Okay bookworm, today you're going to put that book down and have nothing but fun, fun, fun!" a giggling Usagi said to Ami at the beach. "Wow, I've never done that before!" Ami said, putting her book down for the first time in ages as the two started a great friendship.  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
Meanwhile, Yuske was reading over her shoulder, and she hadn't noticed him either. 'What the hel is going on here?' he thought. 'and what is Chaos?' He decided he and his sister had to have a long talk. And soon. The next letter was from Minako.  
  
Hey Usagi-chan!   
  
V Okay, so my v-sign doesnt come of quite as well as I want it to in letters, but whatever. Don't you ever oose that bubbly personality of yours. Or that million-watt smile, influence of moi, cause you know you can brighten up anyone's day with it. It was fun, getting to know you. You and Mamoru helped hold us all together. And whatever Ruka-chan says about keeping the boys away, ignore her. Go after 'em for me, k? Anyways, gotta go before Ruka decides not to let me send this letter after all. Love always,  
  
~Minako (V)  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"Oh wow! You're Sailor V!" a hyper Sailor Moon said to Sailor Venus. "Weeellllll" Sailor Venus said, striking a pose, "Thank you!" and the two immediatly started a great friendship.  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
Now, Makoto's letter.  
  
Usagi-chan,   
  
I hope you never have to read these letters, but if you do, know we're probably watching you right now. You were my first friend. when everyone else was afraid of me, you weren't. Or maybe that was just your stomach. Oh yeah, in the journal we gave you, I left teh recipe for my famous chocolate chip cookies. I bet if you really tried, you could make them just as good as me. You brought our gruop togerther. I mean, without you, would anyone have expected a racer, violinist, priestess, martial-artist, actress, and everyone else to get together? Well, everyone else is still waiting. Hope you like the stuff!  
  
~Makoto  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"Ooooohhhh! Those look good!" Usagi said to a girl sitting alone under a tree about to eat a dumpling. "Well, thank you. But aren't you scared of me?" the girl asked. "No, should I be?" Usagi asked, as she grabbed a dumpling and sat down next to her.  
  
**End Flashback**   
  
Next was from Haruka.  
  
Hey Koneko,  
  
Whatever Minako said in her letter, ignore her. If any boys come near you, you can be sure I'll haunt them to the ends of the Earth, right past Pluto and through the Time Gates! Anyways, I hope you're getting along okay. When Rei said we should make these farewell letters just in case, I knew we wouldn't be around much longer. Funny, when I would first met you, I would have died if I could have killed you. Now, I died so I could protect you. Isn't that ironic? Selene, there goes Minako singing taht stupid "Ironic" song by Alanis Morrisette or whatever her name was. Koneko, just remember, go on with your life and be happy.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"Usagi! Look at that bishy!" squealed Minako. "Oh my good! He's a total hunk!" Usagi said. "Wait, he's mine." "No, mine!" "What about Mamoru?" "Oh yeah..." "Are you looking for something?" The all, sandy-haired man said.....  
  
........ "Oh my god!!! You're a girl!" They screamed out together.  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
Now from Michiru.  
  
Usagi-chan, let the real you out more often. We all know you can't really be that much of a clutz, show the world your true grace. And always know my spirit will be with the ocean if you ever need comforting. Haruka and I played your lockets song. It's after the soundtrack from the Starlights. Hope you like it. Goodbye.  
  
~Michiru  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"Wow, she plays beautifully!" Usagi said dreamily as her friends all listened to the great violinist that was playing.....  
  
......"Michiru, you're Neptune!" she gasped in shock.  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
And Setsuna...  
  
Hime,   
  
Thank you for finally showing me what life was. You brought me out of the Time Gates and into the real world. You were always so kind and polite through your whole life. I wish I had seen this coming. Chaos was not supposed to come until 500 years into the Crystal Millenium, an dthen we would have more senshi and more power. We could have beaten him then. You have new responsibilities now, gaurding the Time Gates and the Cosmos, but don't let that drag you down. Always let your personality and your determination help you through any binds. I left a file I think you'll find interesting on your desktop.   
  
~Setsuna  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"I am Sailor Pluto, garudian of the Time Gates, Who dares to trespass here!" Pluto shouted. "Puu! It's me, and I broght the Sailor Senshi to help free Momma and Daddy!" Chibi-Usa shouted, and so the inner senshi met Pluto.  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
And Hotaru.  
  
Usa-momma, thank you! For everthing! Even when I hurt all those peopel and when Mistress 9 took controll and I almost let Pharoah 90 loose, you still believed I could be saved. You were like the mother I never. Pluto said that you did raise me as your own, right into the Crystal Millenium. You almost died, just to save me. Me, someone who almost destroyed the world adn killed your daughter. Thank you so much! If you ever have to read this, then I guess I'll be with Haruka-papa and Michiru-momma and Setsuna-momma. Just, promise you'll never forget us, ok?  
  
~Hotaru  
  
**Flashback**  
  
An evil Hotaru sat on a throne surrounded by stuffed animals as she ate ChibiUsa's heart crystal. Suddenly, a black star appeared on her forhead and Mistress 9 fully emerged. She started to summon Pharoah 90, as the senshi finally broke through the barrier......  
  
......."Sailor Moon, if you don't move, we'll kill you too! We cannot let her live!" Hotaru started to get some control back and saw Sailro Moon standing over her, blocking her from the senshi's attacks. She broke loose and destroyed Mistress 9.....  
  
.......Sailor Moon walked out of the wreckage, torn up and bloody and still ready to fight her gaurdians with empty eyes, holding a baby Hotaru.  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
Chibi-Usa and Mamoru's letters, she thought as she almost started to cry, still willing herself not to.  
  
Momma, I love you. Don't feel bad. Knowing you, you're probably blaming yourself right now. But we chose to do this. And don't worry, I'll still be born, just in an alternate timeline. But you can't come and visit. I wish you could, but since it's an alternate timeline, I never met you and Cosmos or Chaos never appeared. But you still have part of me. When the Ginzouishuo and the Golden Crystal merged, so did my pink crystal to form the Universal Crystal. So, I'll always be with you through that. And momma, move on with your life, we all want you to. Make new friends. I know you have a piece of Chaos in you now, but the other senshi don't. Oh yeah, Kakyuu-hime says hi. well, I gotta go. I'll miss you momma.  
  
~Chibi-Usa  
  
**Flashback**  
  
Mamoru and her were on a date, at the park now. It was sort of late, the sun was just setting. They were just about to kiss when all of a sudden, a little girl with fluffy pink odangos and a bunny-backpack, and a Luna-P (as they later learned) fell onto her shoulders and ruined the moment. Not only that, but she kissed her Mamo-chan. "You little spore!" Usagi yelled.  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
Dear Usako,  
  
I don't what to say. I just want to say, one last time, that I love you with all my heart. I was plnnig to go back to America for another year or two. But first, I was going to ask you to marry me. If I already asked you, then I hope you said yes. If I didn't hav ethe time, then I hope you know how much I loved you. I want you to find someone else though, and move on. Don't you ever forget about me, but don't let your memories rule your life either. Oh yeah, anyone but Seiya! You know, my jaw still aches whenever I think about that punch he threw at me at the airport. I'll love you forever.  
  
~Mamoru  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"Oh no, mom is going to kill me when she sees this test." Usagi said as she threw it over her shoulder. "Hey Odango-atama, watch where you throw stuff. Wow, you really stink at school huh?" Mamoru teased as he held the test just out of her reach. "You big jerk!" she said as she hit him on the head with her shoe.  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
"My senshi..." she whispered.   
  
"So, who are they?" Yusuke asked from behind her, making her jump. "Don't do that! Jeez! ....... Wait, how long have you been there? Have you been reading over my shoulder the whole time?" "Yeah." he said, smirking. Wrong move. "You big, rude, insensitive, stupid, kono-yaro!" she shouted at the top of her lungs, which was really loud. Hiei, who had been outside the window, waiting for a chance to talk to Yusuke alone, fell off the ledge and landed on the ground.   
  
"What was that!" Usagi yelled, seemingly forgetting about yelling a minute ago. "Uh, nothing." Yusuke said quickly, because just before the crash, he had felt a brief flare of Hiei's spirit energy. "Oh, ok." she said, and started walking towards the door. "wheew" Yusuke said as he too started walking towards to the door. Suddenly, Usagi raced forwards and and down the steps that led outside. yusuke barely saw her go. 'damn, either she's fast, or I'm imagining things again.' Yusuke thought to himself. 'Shit, she's going down and at that speed, she's gonna see Hiei!' he thought. He raced down the steps after her......and ran into the closed door at the bottom of the stairs.   
  
**Outside**  
  
Hiei was just regaining his senses, when Yusuke's sister ran out. 'What the hell, not even Yusuke could have gotten down here that fast.' he jumped into the bushes as the girl, Usagi?, ran over to where he was laying a few seconds ago. She was looking around. Sure enough, a minute otr two later, he heard Yusuke thump into the door. As he was distracted, Usagi had slowly begun masking her energy, so it was gradual and unnoticeable. She snuck behind the man, boy really, who she had seen dash into the bushes.   
  
He was about to dash out of the bushes, over to where she too had heard Yusuke thump into the door. Jsut as he started to go, she pulled her staff out of subspace and hooked it around his neck. She had sunconciously transformed into Cosmos as soon as she touched it. He couldn't go anywhere now.   
  
"Who are you, and why are you here?" she asked while pulling both of them further into the shade of the tree behind the bush.  
  
**Hiei's POV**  
  
Who the hell is this. How dis they sneak up on me and be fast enough to catch me.  
  
"Who are you and why are you here?" he heard the mystery person say. From the voice, he could it was a female. He twisted slightly and saw a pale, slender hand griping a silver staff. He also caught a flash of silver, but that was all. Whoever this was, they were experienced in dealing with youkai (do they call themselves youkai or demons or both?).   
  
"I should ask you the same thing."   
  
**Normal POV**  
  
Usagi slowly released him, because she recognized him from earlier, he was one of Yusuke's friends. But how did Yusuke know youkai? She hadn't even noticed that before. she turned around and was about to leave, when Hiei sped in front of her. "Well, answer the question." "I asked you first." she replied, preparing to take off again. Hiei of course, saw this, and grabbed her wrist before she could take off. "Let's just say I was checking up on a friend. You?" "I was coming to see what you were doing." "Hn." was all he said to this.  
  
As he started thinking about something, and Usagi/Cosmos used that opportunty to leave before more questions could be asked. She jumped u into the tree, and then into her room through the window.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, that's all for now.   
  
1) remember to review!  
  
2) remember to vote for couple(s)  
  
3) read my other stories! 


End file.
